The Long Lost Daughter
by ilovefuzzyturtles
Summary: We've all heard the story of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, which follows Percy on his first quest. This story is about his friend, Elysia Rose, who plays an equally important role in restoring balance in the immortal world. (This is an original story which is based more off the movie rather than book) Please favorite and review the story:)
1. Chapter 1

Elysia Rose  
Period 1

I don't know why we have to do these journals, I usually wouldn't mind, but you always tell me to write about my troubles. Therefor I'll start off with, I hate Greek mythology. I've never been good at it probably because it just doesn't interest me. I've failed four out of four tests you've given us on this subject, I brought my A+ in History down to a B- because I've been failing these tests. It's obviously something I don't want to do, I don't like to fail. I hate it, I wanted to quit the minute I heard we were learning about it, yet you keep insisting that I have to be good at it and that I have to work hard on it so I could learn more. I've always been a "glass is half full." type of girl, always looking on the bright side, but this class is just depressing during this section. I'm sorry for complaining but I really do hate this, and if you weren't going to give me another F for it, I wouldn't be going on the field trip to the museum in ten minutes. I just know I'll have so much fun on this trip. Joy.

"Elysia, sit next to me on the bus?" My best friend Jackson, whispered to me.  
"Who else would I sit next to? ?" I joked, giving him a big grin.  
"Funny. Anyways I brought my Ipod, and I downloaded The Silver Bullets new album for you last night." He smiled gesturing to his pocket, I moved my head a little and I could see the Ipod poking out.  
"How'd you find it?" I asked in complete awe.  
"I have my ways." He smiled.  
"Ugh, you sound like Megan." I scoffed. Megan's catch phrase was pretty much, I have my ways. It's ridiculous.  
"Relax, just doing that to piss you off. I know you're bummed about the trip, but when we get back we can ditch the rest of the day cause I got a surprise for you." He smiled.  
"Everyone get in line with a partner! I know none of you would want to miss this trip!" announced.  
"Actu-" I started to raise my hand but got cut off by her harsh stare and everyone laughing. Apparently I'm a riot in this class, funny as can be, and I only get funnier the longer we're in the Greek Mythology section apparently.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled putting my backpack on, then I intertwined my arm and Jackson's. We walked to the front of the line and I smiled at then I started walking out the class, and down the hall, dragging Jackson with me. I looked back at the slow following class and teacher.  
"Just eager to get to the museum." I said sounding excited.  
"Of course." said sounding irritated.  
"You're the best Argus." I smiled giving her a thumbs up. Argus hates when I act like this but at the end of the day she always seems to end up on my side. As much as I hate her forcing all this Greek mythology stuff on me, she was still my favorite substitute. Jackson and I waited at the schools front doors for the rest of the class. This time we waited for Argus to get in front of us. First thing I notice when we step outside is the weather.  
" I suggest we get on the bus as quickly as possible." I said looking at all the dark clouds building up around the school.  
"So now you're really eager, I think you can last a couple more minutes." She said doing a head count.  
"It's going to storm on us if we don't hurry." I said trying to get through to her.  
"Elysia be quiet. There are classes in session." She said. I rubbed my forehead, getting into the corner, looking up at Jackson. He looked down at me almost as if he was trying to ask how I know it's going to storm.  
"Wait for it..." I said counting down from five on my fingers. As the second to last finger went down it started to pour outside.  
"You're so going to be a weather woman." He teased me. I always knew when it was going to storm, I could just feel it.  
"Whatever." I stuck out my tongue, and he followed by sticking out his tongue and getting close to my face.

"Gross Jackson." I laughed. He laughed and nudged me. We had a small nudging contest then came back to the front of the line.

"Everyone ready?"  
"We're going to have a lightning storm you know?" I asked her as she opened the door. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just knew lightning was on it's way.  
"How do you know?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
"I just have a feeling." I shrugged.  
"How old are you again?" She asked. I made a weird face not sure what he was trying to imply. I didn't know what to say, so luckily I got saved by the bus driver honking. I smiled nervously and I slipped out with Jackson following close behind.  
"Was she trying to blame your sixth sense on puberty?" He asked as we got on the bus.  
"I don't know but it creeped me out." I said as Jackson led us to the back of the bus.  
"Best seats baby." He laughed patting the seat next to him as he sat down. I laughed sitting down next to him putting my backpack on the ground. I could see the class lining up by the on the side of the bus, and I just started to think of why he gives me and Jackson so much leeway. A minute went by and they were still outside the bus, in the pouring rain, and a chill came over me.  
"Que the thunder." I said just before the loud rumbling started. The kids outside started screaming, and running on the bus.  
"I don't know what you did while I was gone over break but you've gotten better at this predicting stuff." Jackson smiled.  
"It's only with thunder and lightning, no biggy." I smiled.  
"Speaking of lightning, here it comes." I said pointing to the sky. There was none, I was almost never wrong about it, something was off. Jackson looked at me realizing I was wrong, but he was quick to change topics.  
"Hey, do you have your headphones?" Jackson asked as everyone was settling on the bus.  
"Always." I said picking up my backpack. I grabbed the headphones and I handed them to him.  
"You switched back to the gummy bears?" He asked looking at them.  
"Yup, why you don't like them anymore?" I asked laughing a little.  
"Nah, it's just that I switched back to mine to." He smiled taking his out. We both loved these headphones because last year for Christmas we both got them for each other. He got me a yellow set, and I got him an orange set. I smiled and watched him pull something out of his pocket.  
"Now for the best thing I've ever wasted money on." He smiled showing me the Y-shaped contraption.  
"What exactly is that?" I asked.  
"Plug it in like this. Then plug these in, and voilà." He said while plugging everything in.  
"No more having to have only one buds worth of sound." He smiled handing me my set of headphones.  
"This is great, I can get the full silver bullet experience." I smiled putting my headphones on.

Unfortunately not even headphones along with blasting music can shield my ears from the high-pitched mess that is Megan's voice.  
"Hey Jackson!" She half yelled as she sat in the seats in front of us.  
"... Hi?" I heard him say as I pulled one of my headphones off.  
"Wanna sit next to me?" She asked.  
"No... Not really." He said. I pulled my jacket to cover my mouth as I started to giggle.  
"Well can I sit next to you?" I had to admit, Megan was pretty persistent.  
"I'm already sitting next to Elysia, and looks like you already have a buddy to sit with." He said pointing to Matt. Everyone, including Megan, knows that Matt is like in love with her. He always sits next to her when there's an opportunity to do so. Whenever she mention she really wants somethings, Matt immediately starts working on getting whatever it is for her. It was a weird, crazy, and most of all unhealthy obsession, but everyone kind of got used to it so now it's not a big deal.  
"Matt... Get away." She scoffed.  
"Why can't you be nicer to him?" I mumbled to myself.  
"Why should I be?" She said in response.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because he bought you half the stuff in your closet? Because he's been _helping_ you with your homework since the first semester." I said angrily, as I did the storm outside started getting worse. The volume of the thunder was crazy loud so it made Megan jump and fall onto the bus floor. Everyone started laughing, even the bus driver and . I got up and hopped into the aisle, I reached down to help Megan up.  
"Ew. No. Get away from me." She grunted trying to get up on her own. I shrugged the rejection off then I got back to my seat. As Megan finally got up the bus jerked and she fell right back down.  
"Why'd you try to help her?" Jackson asked.  
"I don't know... It seemed like the right thing to do." shrugged putting my headphones back in. Jackson mumbled something, smiling to himself, as I was about to put in my last bud.  
"Huh?" I asked taking the other bud out again.  
"Huh?" He asked back.  
"Did you say something'?" I asked.  
"Oh... Uh... Nah." He smiled putting in his buds. I shrugged then I put mine back in.

As the last track on the album came to an end I leaned my head on Jackson's shoulder, starting to feel somewhat sleepy. I took out the headphones as Jackson wrapped his arm around me.  
"So... Got any plans tonight?" Jackson asked casually.  
"Do you have something in mind?" I asked looking up at him.  
"Study date, at my place?" He suggested.  
"Study?" I asked shocked.  
"Yeah, I could really use some help with the... Dys-"  
"No worries. Study session it is." I smiled sweetly grabbing his hand.  
"Thanks." He said softly. I always felt bad when Jackson had to admit he had dyslexia, he hated it so much, it was the one thing really holding him back. I had it to but I guess I for some reason mines was a tad bit better than his at times. It was weird we both had dyslexia and A.D.H.D, we both tried helping each other as much as possible, but sometimes nothing would help.  
"Hey guys mind if I sit by you?" Our friend Grover asked.  
"Sure." I said smiling. Grover was the person who completed mines and Jackson's trio. Grover is that friend everybody would love if they weren't busy judging him because his crutches. Grover still has plenty of friends but majority of the people in our school won't even give him a chance.  
"So you guys excited for the museum?" He asked.  
"Nope." Jackson and I said simultaneously. We laughed and looked at Grover who was now sitting on the side of Jackson.  
"Come on you guys embrace your inner Greek." He laughed.  
"I'm not even Greek. Are you Elysia?" Jackson asked. I laughed and shook my head.  
"Are you sure about that?" Grover asked almost absent-mindedly.  
"Well I doubt my dad, whoever he is, is Greek. I don't seem Greek do I?" I said and asked while giving him a somewhat look of concern.  
"It's a possibility." Grover said.  
"Right." I nodded leaning back on Jackson.  
"Same to you Jackson, you could totally be Greek." Grover added.  
"Sure." Jackson yawned leaning his head on mine. The rest of the ride to the museum,all thirty minutes of it, was spent thinking about lightning. It really did bother me that I got my prediction wrong. I was never wrong before, maybe a little off timing wise, but never full on ... But no lightning... Something is really wrong here but I can't put my finger on it.

As we rolled up across the museum I sat up straight letting Jackson's head fall on my shoulder. He shook his head then sat up rubbing his eyes.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About thirty minutes, that is if you fell asleep right after you laid your head on mine." I said picking up my bag from the ground.  
"Right well I guess we should be heading in to the joy that is this museum." He said standing up.  
"That's the spirit Per-.. Jackson." Grover laughed nervously after letting Jackson's real name slip, even if he didn't finish saying it. Percy Jackson is his real name, but he got tired of being teased by everyone, including me at one point, so he started going by Jackson. I honestly like Percy better, the teasing was a friend type of tease not meant to be hurtful or anything. But he wanted Jackson and I respected that.  
"Ah you know what I don't even care anymore, call me whatever. Let's just get this over with." He said while helping Grover up.  
" , , Grover! If you would be so kind to get off the bus already that would be great." yelled from the front of the bus. I rolled my eyes and I started walking to the front with Percy and Grover following close behind. We hopped off the bus then made our way across the street. As we got to the steps of the museum Grover and I kept going up the steps but Percy stood still at the bottom. We both looked at him as he turned to face the now moving bus.  
"Percy?" Grover asked moving a step down to be closer to him. I stepped down with Grover and I looked at the bus, and through one of the last windows I saw a man staring in our direction. Red hair, layered jackets, brown-ish shirt. He looked like a normal guy, definitely not the type of guy to be staring at kids, but then again, the worlds messed up now a day. The back of the bus rolled by and the man was gone. Percy shook his head then turned to us, with a baffled look on his face.  
"You okay?" I mouthed. He nodded and started walking back up the steps. I ran up the steps then quickly looked back across the street. The street seemed empty so I turned and walked into the museum.  
" !" I heard someone yell. I got excited and ran forward to see if it was true. was my favorite teacher of all time. He was my original History teacher along with Jackson and Grover, but we all got transferred into Argus' class. He's middle-aged, and in a wheelchair, yet he's still a badass.  
"Hey !" I smiled.  
"Elysia Rose, I didn't think you'd be coming on this trip." He said.  
"And pass up all this? I think not." I laughed.  
"Well it's a good thing you came, we're going over a lot of stuff today. Should really help on your section test." He said.  
"Don't remind me. I hate reviewing this stuff. It's a pain."  
"Why is that ?"  
"I don't connect with it." I shrugged.  
"And why is that?"  
"I don't know... I can't relate to the Gods. I have no powers, nor am I even Greek to begin with. I've never been into this stuff."

"Now that's not true, your mother said you loved it when you were in Junior High."

"That's because I had friends obsessed with it, and they got me to have the obsession. Along with that obsession I had the crazy idea I could be a demigod and all that junk. I've let go of that fantasy, and now it's just not as enjoyable."  
"I see... Well maybe that will change after today."  
"I doubt it but okay." I smiled  
"Just wait and see. Now have you seen anywhere?" He asked looking around.  
"Yeah, I'll go get him." I smiled turning around bumping right into Percy.  
"Woah there." Percy laughed.  
"Sorry. I was just about to get you for Brunner." I said turning back around to face him.  
" glad to see you've come on this trip." He said.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Percy smiled. Brunner raised his eyebrows and spun his chair around.  
"I'll be looking forward to giving you the grand tour." He said rolling off down a small hall. I shook my head the turned back towards Grover and Percy. Percy gave Grover a look then Grover laughed.  
"Shoot is that... Becky from Biology? I gots to say wassup." Grover said pointing off to a crowd of people with his crutch then walking off.  
"Becky...From Biology? Does he know we're in Chemistry?" I asked. Percy laughed and shrugged. I laughed then started to walk back into the crowd of people but he held me back.  
"Close your eyes." He smiled.  
"Why?" I laughed.  
"Just 'cause. Now close your eyes." He smiled. I did as he said and I waited. He grabbed my left hand and started putting something on my finger.  
"When I open my eyes, I'm not going to see you down on one knee am I?" I asked feeling tempted to open already.  
"You wish." He laughed.  
"Very funny, can I open now?" I asked.  
"Yup." He said. I opened and I looked at my fingers.  
"Like it?" He asked gesturing to my new mood ring.  
"I love it, you remembered?" I asked. Percy and I have gone to school together for ages, one year we visited a science museum, I went in the gift shop and the one thing that caught my eye was this really cool mood ring. I've always wanted one, but I could never afford it when I had the opportunity to actually buy one.  
"Of course I remembered. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" He smiled. I smiled back and I hugged him.  
"Thanks Percy." I said still hugging him, looking at the ring as my arms were wrapped around him. The ring was a simple band, and then a lightning bolt shape. Right now the ring was a beautiful dark violet color.  
"Almost forgot, here's the color chart." Percy said pulling away from the hug handing me a little piece of paper. I matched up the color to the words very happy.  
"So far so good, cause I am very happy right now." I smiled stuffing the color key in my pocket.  
" ! !" yelled pointing to the crowd of people walking down the small hall.  
" , it's rude to yell in museums." I said walking over to the group. She gave me a look like she wanted to kill me but I didn't care, I just kept on walking.

Percy and I caught up with Grover as the tour started. A minute went by and Percy and I were both board, so we casually slipped on our headphones. Ten songs later we found ourselves in front of a couple of statues, and was explaining something about the gods. I guess it was because the A.D.H.D but Percy and I both couldn't keep our eyes focused on one place. As I was looking around my eyes finally settled on the statue in front of us. The weirdest thing ever happened, the writing which at the time I assumed was some sort of Greek at the time, became clear. The letters rearranged, they looked funny but I could read it as if it were English. "Perseus Defeats" was all I could read before something else caught my attention. Grover had reached over with his crutch to knock Percy, but since we were standing so close together it hit me too.  
"I'm sorry what... What ?" Percy said taking out his headphones.  
"What is the proper name of the offspring of a human and a God?" asked.  
"... demigod." Percy said sounding a little off.  
"Exactly. Many became great heros, Hercules Achilles, can you name another?" He asked in response. Percy didn't say anything he struggled trying to figure out any possible answer.  
"Let me give you a hint, you have something in common." said leaning towards Percy. I could still see him struggling until he looked up at the same statute I was looking at just a second ago.  
"... Percy..." He mumbled then looked at Brunner.  
"Perseus?" He said in a questioning tone. Brunner half smiled said something else then started moving on. I ignored everything for a second, just trying to think. Did Percy read what I read or did he just guess? More important, how did I read that? This was giving me such a big headache, I rubbed my forehead and I took a deep breath. I looked at my mood ring, it was starting to turn a green-yellow color. I took a peek at the color chart and the color matched up with Mixed Emotions.  
"Great." I mumbled moving on to catch up with the rest of the group. I moved up next to Percy about to reach in for my headphones I had shoved in before, when started whispering to Percy.  
"...Okay." Percy said starting to walk off with her.  
"What happened?" I mouthed.  
"I don't know... I'll be back." He mouthed back just before Argus led him into some room. I kept looking at the door, hoping the museum would get quiet enough so I could hear what was going on. All I could hear for the time being was talking about some other statue, then Grover noticed Percy was missing.

"Hey, what happened to Perc?" He asked walking up next to me.  
" made him walk into that room over there... Creepy if you ask me." I said still looking at the door. Out of no where we both heard a scream, both of us panicked but Grover really reacted. He practically ran to Brunner and they both sped off to the room. I wanted to fallow but someone started to pull me in to the crowd. I kept trying to look through the partly transparent door, but there was nothing but dancing silhouettes. Then there was a loud crashing sound accompanied with breaking glass.  
"You guys let go of me!" I struggled trying to break free of my classmates grips. For some reason the were acting like someone famous was behind me. They wouldn't give me any space, no room to breathe. Then I saw Grover and Percy ran out the room, as soon as I did I started pushing and shoving as hard as I could. They were yelling at each other but I still couldn't tell what they were saying.  
"Percy! Grover! What happened?" I yelled.  
" , I'm sure appreciates the concern but he needs to go home, now." he said in an assertive tone.  
" Mr. Brunner, he's my best friend, I don't think he'll mind if I side track him for a second." I said in reply finally getting away from the crowd of people. He raced ahead of me and cut me off.  
"Look, , you're my favorite teacher but I need to see what happened." I said as I finally got around him. I raced out of the museum just in time to see Percy and Grover Racing across the street. I ran across even though cars started to go, and I caught up with Percy.  
"Hey! What happened?" I yelled.  
"Elysia! Look I can't explain right now because I don't even know what happened." He said in a panic.  
"Well where are you going?" I asked confused.  
"Perc!" Grover yelled. Even Grover seemed shook up, it wasn't normal. Something was up, and no one would tell me.  
"Study tonight, at seven, I'll explain as much as possible." Percy said running off to be with Grover. I shook my head, I understood what he said, yet I was still so confused. I walked back to the museum feeling a bit dazed. The rest of the day I was left feeling like this actually, until I got home.

"Mom?" I asked as I walked into our apartment.  
"In the kitchen Elysia. How was the field trip? Learn anything new?" My mother asked in reply.  
"Nothing I don't already know mom. And being totally honest, it wasn't that great." I said walking into the kitchen giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.  
"Come on Elysia! You used to love this stuff." She said turning away from the stove.  
"Key words mom, used to. I mean I know I had that one fantasy, but I just don't connect with this stuff anymore." I shrugged sitting on the counter, letting my backpack drop to the floor.  
"You're telling me you don't wish you could have those powers you always wish you had." She said. I could tell she was trying to remember, but it was so long ago I don't blame her for forgetting.  
"Aerokinesis, electrokinesis, basically atmokinesis?" I laughed.  
"Explain to me what that is again?" She asked.  
"Aerokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate wind, electrokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate electricity and lightning, and atmokinesis is both aerokinisis, electrokinisis along with hydrokinesis and thermokenisis. Hydrokinesis is of course the ability to control and manipulate moisture and thermokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate temperature." I answered very easily, which was shocking not only to my mom but me to. I had learned all this stuff about five years ago, and it was still retained, which is a very pleasant surprise.  
"Uhuh... And you say you're not into it." She laughed nudging me.  
"I'm not I just retained the information. I mean really, who wouldn't want to have some really cool superpower. Doesn't even have to be Greek God related." I laughed with her.  
"Of course. Do you have any homework tonight?" She asked stirring whatever she was making.  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to head over to Percy's tonight, we're gonna study." I smiled brightly.  
"He still hasn't asked you out has he?" She asked.  
"Mom! I told you we're just friends!" I yelled in embarrassment.  
"Oh yeah, so who got you that ring?" She asked pointing to my finger with her wooden spoon.  
"Percy... But he did it 'cause were good friends. That's all!" I smiled hopping off the counter, picking up my backpack.  
"I'm gonna shower and take a nap before I head over. Love ya' mom." I smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek again.  
"You're not gonna eat?" She asked.  
"No thanks mom, not to hungry." I smiled walking out the room. I tossed my backpack in my room, and I picked up all the things I needed to shower. I skipped off to the bathroom and I started up the shower. As I started up the shower I got shocked touching the knobs, which isn't surprising because I'm always getting shocked for some reason.

A one hour shower and a three and a half hour nap later, I was late for my study "date" with Percy. I shot out of bed and raced to the bathroom so I could fix my hair. I quickly ran my brush through it, then I brushed my teeth and I was on my way out.  
"See you later mom! I'll be at Percy's and I'll let you know if we go anywhere else." I said as I was running out the door. Just before I closed it I yelled I love you and I grabbed my skateboard. I skated as fast as I could not wanting to be any later than I already was.  
"Ten minutes... Not bad Elysia." I said to myself as I rolled up to Percy's building. I ran up to his door and I knocked, just hoping his crazy step father wouldn't answer the door. That man had no values what so ever, didn't respect Percy and really didn't respect Percy's mom. So I really doubt he'll have any respect for me.  
"Sally?" I could hear the crazy in his voice as he yelled.  
"No... It's Percy's friend... Elysia Rose? I come over all the time?" I said in a questioning tone hoping he'd remember so he would just open the door.  
"What do you want?" He grunted as he opened the door.  
"I'm here to study with Percy..." I said trying to look past him to see if Percy was on his way to rescue me from this weirdo. He leaned in the door frame looking at me in a harsh way.  
"The little bastard isn't here. Him and his little cripple friend came and kidnapped Sally." He said leaning in close to me.  
"ungrateful bastard, now I have no one to get me my beers out of the fridge." He added. I looked at him disgusted, how could he be so harsh to them. They're the one's that have to put up with his ugly exterior and interior, not to mention his foul sewer like smell.  
"Mr. Ugliano , I'd really prefer you don't talk about them that way in front of me." I said trying to keep my calm.  
"Now... Do you know where they went?" I asked staying calm.  
"How would I know where those little rats are? Do I look like some sort of G.P. S system or something?" He spit on the dirty wood floors then looked back at me.  
"You're a disgusting little man you know that? No wonder he keeps trying to get his mom to leave you." I mumbled ready to walk away.  
"What'd you say?"He grabbed the back of my hoodie pulling it hard enough to choke me for a second. I completely lost it, how dare this little man choke me. My hands were ready to punch him, but something went through them. Like an electrical charge, it was a very scary yet thrilling sensation, I felt like I had power. I turned to face the man and I didn't even have to make full contact with him. My finger tips touched him, ready to push him over, then something like lightning came our my hands. He immediately fell to the ground, having the same reaction a person who just got tased would have. At first I was excited to see him helpless on the ground, after all he did deserve it. Then I realized what had just happened. I started flipping out not knowing what to do. Should I go home, should I go to the hospital, should I call him an ambulance, I just didn't know. So I did the next best thing, I started to go to Mr. Brunner's house.


	2. Chapter 2

_...Meanwhile at Mount Olympus..._

"Time is wearing my brother. If I do not receive the lightning bolt in twelve days, war will be upon us." Zeus warned his brother, Poseidon, once again. Zeus didn't believe his brother understood the severity of this situation, therefore he kept the reminders coming.  
"I hope you realize my son has nothing to do with this!" Poseidon argued slamming his fist down on the arm of his seat.  
"You said it yourself, you haven't seen him since he was a meer child! You have no idea what he is capable of without the bolt, and now with it. It could mean doom to us all!" At this point Zeus was only getting more angry, missing the claps of the lightning and thunder that usually accompanied his anger. The council of God's were all arguing, and much unlike himself, a sudden calm came over Zeus.

- Inside Zeus' Head -  
(Vision of sorts)

_"You're a disgusting little man you know that? No wonder he keeps trying to get his mom to leave you." A young teenage girl with dark brown hair and eyes said walking away from someone.  
"What'd you say?" A man said grabbing the girls hood, tugging enough to choke her. The girls eyes turned a grey color (Matching Zeus's) She rose her hands to the mans chest and something similar to lightning bolts emitted from her palms. The girl scrambled for a second then ran out the building._

He gets a good look at the girls face as she's running down the street and he recognizes her now.

- End Of Zeus' Vision -

"She's alive..." He mutters to himself hoping none of the other Gods hear.


End file.
